Welcome To The Real World
by DeadRedRose
Summary: bella is your adverage book worm, obsessed with romatic heros and fantastical lands.edward is an ancient vampire passing through with his family of sorts. will bella be able to overcome her fears or reality, or lose her true soul mate forever?


**AN: I know a lot of people are going to be confused about stuff, I am too. **

**Edward ****will ****be in the next chapter, I just wanted to introduce what goes on in bellas book obsessed world. Here goes!**

**P.S **_**(italicized)**_** stuff are my own little blurbs I just had to add, srry if it's annoying T-T**

**BEPOV:**

I held my breath as I walked up the steps to my first class of ninth grade. This year I vowed to break out of the image id always kept as the girl obsessed with romantic book heroes. And just books in general, of course, that was easier said than done for me. seeing as I had my signed copy of 'Sundays At Tiffany's' under my arm and my worn satchel bag slung around my neck in my typical haste, I wasn't succeeding. _ (Ohh Michel, you can be my imaginary friend ANY time)_

I stared in horror as I opened the door to Spanish class. Both Jacob and James Black, the two twins who had confessed to me on the same day last year were glaring daggers at each other in the back row. Even worse was that on seating chart I was directly between the two. why Profe why? _(They both look like Jacob people! how hot is that!)_

I wasn't exactly complaining about it, much, I was actually enjoying some attention. It didn't hurt that they were completely gorges of cores, but id prefer a guy with a brain rather then excessive amounts of muscle. I had always liked to blend in, but it was nice to be noticed for something other than my A average. It was defiantly needed boost to my feminine ego. I had been so absorbed in my musing I didn't notice the two guys in question were trying to get my attention

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else. I guess I'm just nervous about the new school year" I gave out a strangled chuckle. I was nervous alright, but more about my 'new' self image then a school year. Trying not to grab anymore attention to myself I grabbed my book and opened it to the page I had dog-eared this morning._ (Subtle)_

"That's ok bells, I just wanted to know how your summer was. You were -" Jacob was cut off by James in a rush.

"Gonna visit your hometown right? Did you talk to your dad?" it was almost tangible the testosterone and rivalry in the air between them. I had to control my laughter before I could answer trying to put as little emotion in my voice as possible. _(You failed because I'm choking from laughing so hard re-reading this!)_

"I did, he's doing fine"

"That's great, you were-" James was the one cut off that time.

"Worried about his health since your mom left him right?" Jacob finished smugly now that he'd evened the score with James. Was I supposed to be impressed? If so, he was failing miserably.

How the hell did they remember this stuff? The last time I even thought about these two was over three months ago. I didn't even remember the book I had been reading that week, and that's saying something.

What gave them the right to talk about my parents and they're problems. They didn't know me from eve. If it was the last thing I did this year, I would get them to take a hint or take a hike.

"He's fine." I answered, not completely able to cover the menace in my voice.

My mother, René, left my dad just under four years ago. He had never truly recovered from the trauma of her leaving. There wasn't even any build up to it. She just packed up, and left without a word. She was already in phoenix Arizona the day before my tenth birthday. I haven't seen or heard from her since.

And I didn't want to; she left me to pick up the shattered pieces of my father until I was put in foster care two years ago because he started drinking and abusing me. And I couldn't blame him. It wasn't Charlie's fault that he wasn't cut out to raise a little girl. He just wasn't a mother.

I supposed I couldn't blame these guys for something they didn't even know. So I let it go. _(Let's hear it for angst and unplanned rhyming!)_

The new teacher started class at that moment saving me further brooding. Gracias Profe. (¡no hay problema!)

Four hours and three excruciatingly long classes later I finally got to settle into my pb&j and the tune of 'Four leaf Clover'. Today was NOT going well, so far I had succeeded in only sticking out and sticking my nose in books.

Yeah, lots of self control there Bella. What's next? Non fat chocolate? _(If only)_

I laughed at my own morbidness as I got up to get chocolate milk, it was a day for splurging. I was so caught up in my own mental musings, I completely ignored the ruckus as the new family going to school here entered the lunch room.

It was always the same story. The girls would fawn over the quote "cute enough to eat" guys, while the guys used puke worthy pick up lines on the girls. I swear if the overly perky lyrics of Mozellas 'Thank You' wasn't playing from my iPod in my ears and I wasn't savoring my yummily flavored dairy product I would do just that. _(Chocolate milk, it's magically delicious)_

I was getting tired of the routine of daily life here. If only I could truly go to those worlds I could only escape to in books. To be the heroin being fought over. And not by some pubescent teenage guys. If only for an hour or two, someone would just want to look past the brain and boobs to see me.

Good luck with that one Bella._ (Got that right)_

I ignored the fuss made over the new kids and settled into New York and the green eyes of an imaginary friend named Michel. If only.

**AN: I love me some blurb and Mozella.**

**I was listening to the Adele play list on YouTube while writing this chapter so I think ill post links to it on my account. It's what I'm usually listening to it anyway: p**

**I've read 'Sundays at Tiffany's' By James Patterson like a million times and **_**Highly**_** recommend it. **

**I'm going to add quotes from 'Ever After, a Cinderella Story', and quotes from the twilight books, so keep your eyes peeled. but I'm not telling where: P**


End file.
